April Mop
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: /"Ea "/"What?"/"I have a great news."/"And what is that news?"/"I have a girlfriend "/


**o0o~ April Mop ~o0o**

**Rated: T for safety~**

**Warning: Grammars mistake, OOC, 2 shots**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 ghost**

**Pairing: Eve x Krowell and Landkarte x Ea (hints of Landakrte x Eve)**

* * *

A certain black haired kid with panda eyes in his face walked to school with his gloomy aura. Well... maybe it because today is April Mop and Landkarte is going to tease him right away with a certain joke or maybe many jokes but that's not what made him like that.

**-Flashback- **

"Eaaaa~~~" Landkarte was going to hug him but Ea dodge it. "Meanie~"

"Now what?" Ea sighed.

"I have a great news." Landkarte grinned like a Chesire's cat grin.

"And what's that news?" said Ea with his stoic face.

"I have a girlfriend~" Ea's eyes widened and he said 1 word that succesfully made everybody to cover his/her ears if you're near him especially if you're in front him just like Landkarte. "WWHHHHAAAAATTTT?!"

"Hehehehehe~ I won't tell you a single thing~ " Landkarte ran away before Ea could catch him and ask him many questions that he need to answer it or his life will go away. Ea sighed and he searched Vetrag who probably knew about it.

"Vetrag!"

"What's wrong Ea?"

"Did... Landkarte..." Vetrag gave him a glass of cold water to help him calm down.

"Are you calm now?" Ea nodded. "What are you going to ask?"

"Di Landkarte really has a girlfriend?" before Vetrag could answer it, someone just cut him and that someone is Zehel.

"You really don't know, brat?" Ea shook his head. "He really has a girlfriend, I saw him when he was walking in a park with his girlfriend." Ea's eyes widened and his face look surprised. Then he ran to the garden.

"Profe? Are you in here?"

"What's wrong my dear Ea?"

"I want to ask you something. Does Landkarte really has a girlfriend?"

Profe smiled. "Yes, he has a girlfriend."

**-End of Flashback- **

and that's what happen. He is depressed (maybe). When he arrived at his class, ignoring everybody who is looking at him. He just saw the exactly someone who has the gloomy aura like him and with panda eyes just like him and that somebody is Krowell but the difference is Krowell's gloomy aura is much more worse than Ea's gloomy aura and Krowell's hair is kinda messy.

Ea sat to his chair with his gloomy aura while guessing who is Landkarte's girlfriend until someone poke him and called him. "What?"

"Why are you looking like that?" Krowell asked.

"You have the same look like me." Ea's answer made Krowell frowned and Krowell's gloomy aura became more more bigger.

"Shut up."

"So... what's bothering you, Krowell? It's very rare to see you like that."

"Simple, Eve got a **boyfriend**." Ea's eyes widened and when he was about to shout 'what?!', Krowell's palm covered his mouth before he can do that and make all of his classmates look at them. "O yeah.. I want to know, what's wrong until you have that gloomy aura."

"I always have gloomy aura, Krowell."

"Well... from all of the gloomy aura that I've seen, this is the worse one. So, what's the problem?"

"Not telling."

"Does this thing have some kind of connection with Landkarte?"

Ea's eyes widened. "H-H-How did you know that?"

"I'm just guessing." Krowell rolled his eyes. "So..."

"Landkarte have a girlfriend."

Krowell sighed. "And that's what's bothering you?" Ea nodded. "Are you jealous of Landkarte's girlfriend?"

"No, just curious." Krowell facepalmed. _**/**Just because of his curiosity he became like that?**/.**_"Anyways Krowell, do you know who is Eve's boyfriend?"

"No. She told me that she has a boyfriend and ran of to somewhere." Ea simply answer with an 'o' shape on his mouth.

"Do you want to find out who is Eve's boyfriend?" Krowell nodded. "Then, let's stalk her at lunchbreak."

"Good Mor-" Eve's sentence has been cut out by those two boys who have gloomy auras. _**/**I've never seen Krowell with a gloomy aura and I've never seen that Ea has a gloomy aura like that and what's more there's a jealousy in that_ _aura.**/**_

"Good Morning student." The teacher came in and only be shocked with his two students that has gloomy auras who is spreading to the class.

-**Lunch time~- **

"Are you ready?" Ea nodded. "Let's start." Krowell and Ea went to the cafeteria together and saw Landkarte and Eve talking together and went to the rooftop. "Why are Landkarte and Eve together?"

Ea sighed. "How should I know and Eve told me that she'll be with her boyfriend at lunch break." Ea's eyes widened as he realized what just he said. "Wait... don't tell me that Eve and Landkarte are-"

"Dating..." Ea facepalmed. "But I hope that they're not dating."

"Maybe they're not."

But Ea's and Krowell's eyes widened as they saw that Eve and Landkarte are holding hands with each other and Eve is feeding Landkarte with her chopsticks. "They're-" Before Krowell can completed his words, Ea interrupted.

"DATING!" Krowell facepalmed and Landkarte and Eve stared at their direction. Landkarte grinned like a Chesire's cat grin. "See.. my plans worked."

"Yes, you're a jenius~"

Ea looked at them with a confuse face. "What do you mean by that?"

Landkarte smiled. "Look at the date." Ea frowned. "APRIL MOP~~" and he receive a hit on his head.

"So then... Eve."

"Yes, Krowell. Me and Landkarte are not dating." Krowell turned back into his stoic face but in his heart, he relieved. "Beside, I already have someone that I like." Krowell's tried hard not to turn his stoic face to a suprise face.

"And who's that person?"

"It's you." Eve kissed Krowell's cheek. Krowell blushed. "I love you Krowell."

Krowell kneeled down. "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Eve?"

"I love to~"

"So Ea... why are you in here?" Landkarte smiled.

"Curious."

"Liar~"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Come on, tell me why are you in here."

"Just like I said, I'm curious."

"Liar~ Well, do you want me to tell you why am I doing this?"

"Because it's April Mop and you love to tease me." Ea sighed, remembering those days when Landkarte always teased him.

"There's another reason beside that~" Landkarte grinned.

Ea rolled his eyes. "And what's that reason?" Landkarte's grin became more wider. "That second reason is to make you jealous." Ea's eyes widened. "Why? if you're wondering. It because I love you Ea. So what's your answer?"

Ea blushed and he hit Landkarte until Landkarte fall from the rooftop to the school's field. "I'm just joking, Ea." _**/**I knew this thing would happen if I confessed my love to him. I need to wait a little bit more longer before he accepted my confession when I confessed.**/**_

* * *

**Author note: Sorry, it's very late for April Mop but I don't have time to write it ==" and I want to say... yes, this fanfic is kinda boring and I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for Landkarte x Ea fans because you know Ea is a tsundere so yeah... ==" Sorry. and Sorry for adding Landkarte x Eve because I only need it for the fanfic and I know probably there's people who will get angry because of it so I'm sorry.  
**


End file.
